Yumi's Wonderful Life and Love
by Laj1994
Summary: So I started this story a few years ago and deleted but I'm rewriting it and I hope you like it. Rated T and I'm not really good with summaries but basically Yumi and Sachiko getting together, I hope you enjoy it again sorry for the bad summary the story will be much better then the summary for sure, hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Plan

 **DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME MARIA-SAMA GA MITERU!**

Yumi let out a great sigh of frustration.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Sachiko asked concerned her her petite soeur.

"Everyone is so busy with exams, we're all going to be stressed for the next week." Yumi answered while pointing to the huge stack of various text books on the table ranging from math to science and other subjects.

"Well why don't you come over this weekend?" Sachiko asked hoping to cheer her soeur up. "I do not have to take the exams this year remember?"

"Really?" Yumi squeaked with excitement.

"Yes, I'll help you study for a while. After all I do want my little soeur to pass her exams" Sachiko said seriously but noticed the small frown on Yumi's face then smiled and said. "And if you study well enough we will do something fun on Sunday."

"Can we go to the mall?" Yumi asked hopefully but now determined more now then ever to study for the dreadful exams.

"Sounds good to me as long as you study hard." Sachiko said smiling now that Yumi was happy.

"Really yay!" Yumi exclaimed pumping her fist into the air.

"Well" Sachiko said look at the clock noticing it was close to 8 o'clock. " We should hurry up and leave, we do not want to be late for our first class."

"Right I cant afford to be late!" Yumi said with a serious look on her face. "My teacher said if I'm late one more time until exams are over I will have to clean to the class room for a whole week."

Sachiko started to giggle "Well then you had better hurry its already 8:05." Sachiko said as she gathered her things together and head for the door followed by Yumi. "After all I don't want my poor little sister to have to clean the whole class room by herself" Sachiko said trying (and not succeeding) to laugh.

"Onee-sama its not funny" Yumi said pouting as she walked past her Onee-sama out the door.

"Right I'm sorry Yumi" Sachiko said patting Yumi on the head. "Will you for give me?"

"Yes but we need to leave right now we only have ten minutes to get to class." Yumi said walking a little faster then her normal pace.

"Ok see you at lunch time Yumi" Sachiko said hugging her petite soeur goodbye. Then watched as Yumi ran class room and reminded her self to remind Yumi its not lady like to run like a maniac even if they might be late to class.

* * *

"Yes, I made it!" Yumi said as she breathed happily since she had to been on time to class and had a few minutes to spare.

"Yumi, are you ok?" asked by Yumi's friend Shimako worriedly.

"Yea, no kidding you look like you just ran a mile?" said Yoshino walking over to her best friends desk.

"Yes, I'm fine I just sprinted here from the rose mansion?" Yumi said after she as she let out a deep breath.

"Why did you run we still have like fifteen minutes till class starts?" Asked Yoshino looking to the clock to confirm her statement.

" … WHAT!" Yumi yelled and then the whole class stared at Yumi who blushed a deep red as the class went back to there own activities. Then said quietly yet a little confused to her friends. "B-but the clock in the rose mansion said it was already 8:15"

"Really, hmmm that's strange its only 8:05" Said Shimako looking at the watch on her wrist and then to the clock right above the chalk board to make sure they were both set to the same time.

"Oh yea I forgot the batteries need replaced in the clock." Yoshino said letting a out a small chuckle. "Thanks for reminding me"

"Yea, no problem happy to help" Yumi said sarcastically as she smiled before adding. "Oh and thanks for not letting me know the clock in the rose mansion were wrong and letting run to get here."

"No, problem Yumi" said Yoshino said patting Yumi on the back slightly sorry about her friends misfortune.

"Oh well" Yumi sighed as she turned towards Shimako and asked. "How much time do we have before class starts"

"I would say about ten minutes" Answered Shimako after looking at the clock before asking. "Why?"

"Well I was going to see Onee-sama" replied Yumi getting up from her seat.

"Oh ok you two have fun now" Teased Yoshino as she saw a small blush form on her friend cheeks.

"Yea well … Shut up" Yumi said not thinking of a good enough comeback as she left her desk and headed for the door.

"Maybe you should stay you don't want be late for class or your going to have to clean the whole class room by your self for a whole week" Said their classroom teacher as she walked over to the Yumi to congratulate her on not being tardy to her class.

"Yes sensei you are right" Yumi replied as she sat back down at her desk. As soon as she teacher walked up to the front of the class room she let out a deep sigh thinking. _" She is right last thing I want to do is clean that class room its way to big for me by myself."_

"Yumi, Shimako do you have any plans for the weekend?" Yoshino asked both her friends.

"Yes, I do" Yumi said somewhat happily she was going to spend it with her favorite person. "I'm going to Onee-sama's for the weekend."

"Same here sorry Yoshino." Shimako said apologetically before adding. "I have to help my family at the temple."

"You guys are no help." Yoshino sighed since she had no plans of her own hoping at least one of her friends would be free.

"Alright every one to your desk class is about to begin." The teacher called out to her students as the bell was about to ring any second now.

 _"I wonder what Onee-sama is learning right now"_ Yumi thought to her self as she was taking detailed notes of what the teacher was righting on the board since she new it would be on the final exam.

* * *

"Finally lunch time." Yumi said happily as she grabbed her lunch.

"Yumi are you going to join us for lunch?" Yoshino asked as she grabbed her own lunch as Shimako fallowed suit and the two pushed their desk together.

"Um nothing thanks I'm going to meet Onee-sama for lunch today." Yumi said as she got up from her desk and left her friends then headed towards her Onee-sama's classroom leaving her friends behind.

"Hello Yumi." Sachiko greeted her soeur as they meet at the rose mansion.

"Hello Onee-sama." Yumi replied happily opening the door for her favorite person who gave an appreciative nod as she walked into the building.

"How were your morning classes?" Sachiko asked as she sat at the table getting her lunch out.

"There were ok." Yumi answered honestly with a frown while she did take detailed notes of what the teacher had told them would be on the exam her thoughts were else. More like they were on a certain person and there plans for the weekend.

"Are you ok Yumi?" Sachiko asked concerned for her petite soeur.

"Oh I'm fine." Yumi assured her putting a big smile on her face.

"Alright Yumi." Sachiko conceded letting the matter drop for now and smiled while asking. "So what time are you coming over on Saturday?"

"Around noon if that is ok with you Onee-sama." Yumi answered hoping it wasn't too early for her since she wanted to spend as much time as she could with the person that was taking over her mind as of recently.

"That fine with me." Sachiko nodded as she was too happy to get to spend as much time as she could with her favorite person.

"Oh and I have to leave early today so I wont see you until tomorrow." Yumi said after finishing her lunch then went to clean off the table.

"Alright then." Sachiko said with a little disappointment in her voice since she enjoyed her time with Yumi after school.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Yumi said as they left the rose mansion together and went there separate ways once back inside the school building but not before giving her Onee-sama one last hug before the day was over.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it more chapters will be coming out soon!

Oh and please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter it would be much appreciated .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME MARIA-SAMA GA MITERU!**

* * *

"I cant wait for tomorrow" Yumi said to herself as she laid down on her bed after she just got done cleaning her room getting .

"Going somewhere Yumi?" Yumi's mother Miki asked her as she walked over her daughter finished placing the rest of her clothes and tooth brush and tooth paste in an over night bag.

"Yea Onee-sama asked me to go over to her house for the weekend to help me study for the final exams that are coming up." Yumi said happily as she moved her bag over by the door.

"And when did you plan on asking me if you could go." Miki said with the most straight faced seriously look she could muster. But started laughing as soon as she saw Yumi's panicked face from forgetting to ask if she could even go.

"Can I go to Onee-sama's for the weekend?" Yumi asked as nicely as she could in front of her mother.

"Of course you can Yumi." Miki said smiling happy that Yumi had such a great older sister looking out for her then left the room as the phone started ringing.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask if I could even go." Yumi chuckled to herself once Miki had left her room. Then speak of the devil Miki called to her daughter saying. "You have a phone call from Sachiko do you want me to bring the phone to you so you can talk to here?"

"YES" Yumi yelled. "Please mother." Yumi said sweetly after yelling so loud.

"Ok." Miki said as she handed her eager daughter the phone so she could talk.

"Thank you mom." Yumi said

"Anything for you honey" Miki said as she was leaving.

Once Yumi was sure her mother wasn't around and couldn't hear her mother footsteps she closed the door and locked it. Yumi took a deep breath and finally said "Hello"

"Yumi" Sachiko asked making sure that it was indeed her soeur on the phone.

"Yes" Yumi answered happily hearing her Onee-sama's voice

"You all set for tomorrow?" Questioned Sachiko as she counted down the hours until she was with the best person ever.

"Yep just got done packing and I already ask mom if I could go and she said yes." Yumi replied happily that her mother had been so nice about her going away for the weekend.

"Alright then Yumi I'll see you tomorrow." Sachiko said happily that she would be seeing her soeur soon then went to hung up the phone. But not before Yumi and Sachiko could hung up Yumi heard Sachiko saying "Oh and by the way I heard you yelling when your mom said I was on the phone" After saying that Sachiko hung up. Leaving poor little Yumi with a giant red blush on her face.

"Yumi time for dinner." Miki called her for her daughter from down the stairs.

"Ok mom anything else mom?" Yumi asked as she was walked out of her room.

"Tell your brother to come down as well." Miki said heading back into the kitchen.

"Ok be down in a few with Yuuki then." Yumi Replied as she left her room to go get Yuuki so they could wash their hands and eat dinner together as a family like always.

"Hey Yuuki" Yumi said not even bothering to knock as she entered her brother's bedroom.

"What Yumi?" Asked Yuuki as he continued to lay on his bed reading a book.

"Mom said time for dinner so she said for us down stairs and eat." Yumi told her brother as she watched him get out of his bed and make his way into the hall way.

"Ok thanks Yumi" Yuuki answered as he followed his Onee-chan towards the dinning area.

* * *

"Hey daddy" Yumi said getting her fathers attention once dinner was over.

"Yes sweetie" Her father replied as she was walking around the dining room getting the dirty dishes.

"Is it ok if I stay the night at Sachiko's house tomorrow night?" Yumi asked as nicely as she could hooping her father would agree as easily as her mother had.

"It fine with me." Yumi's father replied as she was picking up the dishes of the table. "But you should as your mother as well. Ok"

"She already said it was ok." Yumi smiled happily as she finished clearing a table.

"Well have fun then." He replied happily as he watched his daughter face light up with excitement then asked. "What time are you leaving and how are you getting there?"

"Around 11:30." Yumi said happily then frown as she just realized she didn't have a ride then smile brightly while giving puppy dog eye while look at her father before asking. "Can you take tomorrow please daddy?"

"Of course deary." He said then made his way into the living room to relax for the rest of the night before bed time.

* * *

"Mom I'm going to use the phone ok" Yumi shouted a little louder then needed to her mother.

"Sure Go ahead honey." Miki replied already knowing who her daughter was calling.

"Thanks mom" Yumi said as she grabbed the cordless phone and went up to her room locking the door. Once the door was locked she started jumping happily on her bed then stopped as she almost slipped. Then picked up the phone and quickly dialed Sachiko's house phone number which she knew by heart.

"Hello this the Ogasawara residents. Who is speaking." Said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes hello this is Yumi Fukuzawa and I was hoping to talk to Miss Sachiko Ogasawara if it's not to much trouble." Yumi said trying her best to not sound nervous at all.

"Yes one moment please." Said the person on the other end of the phone Yumi tried to take some in some deep breaths in the few moments she had as she waited for Sachiko to pick up. A few minutes later Sachiko picked the phone up sounding a tired and said "Hello?"

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked making she was taking with the right Ogasawara.

"Oh hello Yumi." Sachiko greeted over the phone.

"So..." Yumi paused nervous for what ever reason she was nervous.

"Hmmm … do you want me to come and pick you up at your house around noon or do you want me to come later?" Sachiko asked wondering to herself if the time she had picked was still a little early for a Saturday.

"Yea noon sounds good and my father said he would drop me off at your house tomorrow on his way to work tomorrow." Yumi said trying to sound reassuring.

"Ok well then I will see you tomorrow at noon Yumi." Sachiko said sounding happy as she added. "Good night Yumi better got to bed soon since we got a big day ahead of us and its almost 9:30." Sachiko said adding a yawn when she was done talking to make a point of it being late.

Yumi hadn't even realized it was so late. "Oh I didn't realize it was so late already. I didn't wake you up did I." Yumi asked sounding a little guilty if she had waken Sachiko.

"No I was just about ready to get into my bed and sleep. So you got me right before I fell asleep so don't worry Yumi." Sachiko assured her petite soeur.

"Ok then well she you tomorrow at 12 o'clock sharp. Have a good night Onee-sama." Yumi said with excitement and happiness for tomorrow.

"Good night Yumi sweet dreams." Sachiko said before hanging up.

"Good night Onee-sama." Yumi said happily then hung the phone up and let out a happy squeal. Then got ready for to take a nice long hot bath. Yumi after her bath went and put on a new pair of pink and purple striped pajamas. Then just laid in her bed having trouble falling asleep so she was just staring at the ceiling her smile never leaving her face when she thought of what events were going to happen over the weekend. Right before sleep had finally overcame her and she started to drift off to dreamland she had looked at the clock one last time and realized it was all ready after three am.

* * *

 _"Hmmm … Who is that staring at me."_ Yumi thought as she slowly blinked her eyes as she sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. Then notice she wasn't imagining someone looking at her soon as realized who was sitting the watching her sleep. Then let out a shriek as she jumped more like fell out of bed as she shouted sounding surprised yet shocked. "Onee-sama? What are you doing here in my room?"

The smile on Sachiko's face disappeared as soon as Yumi asked that question. Which Yumi noticed right away even when she was barely awake and asked Sachiko. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Did you forget about our study date Yumi?" Sachiko said kind of hurt that Yumi didn't remember even if they were just studying it was time she was missing with her soeur.

"What no of course not I was going to be at your house at noon." Yumi said looking into Sachiko's eyes begging her not have that sad look on her face.

"Really?" Sachiko let out a small chuckle never taking her eyes off of Yumi while asking. "And What time is it now Yumi?"

"… 2:13 oh my gosh I'm so sorry Onee-sama I didn't mean to over sleep." Yumi said looking like she was about to cry then she said something else just loud enough for Sachiko to hear. "I could of sworn I set my alarm clock for 9:00 this morning why didn't it go off." When Sachiko heard what Yumi was saying Sachiko could obviously tell Yumi was upset with her alarm clock and with herself. Sachiko could just barely see a tear roll down her cheeks.

"Yumi its alright I'm not mad I was only pretending to be mad please don't cry cause you over slept." Sachiko said as she stood up from where she was sitting so she could hug her petite soeur. Yumi was still upset but was really happy that Sachiko wasn't as upset like she appeared. "So Onee-sama how long have you been here?" Yumi asked since she over slept for about 2 hours.

"Well since you were late to meet me at noon." Sachiko began giving Yumi a sad look before continuing. "I waited for an extra hour and you still haven't arrived yet so I drove over here to see why you never came over. So I talked with your mother for a bit and she said you were still asleep when I got here. Then I talked to your mom for awhile. When that was done it was close to 1:30 I believe. Then talked with Yuuki till around 2. Then I came and sit here for about 10 minutes. I was going to wake you sooner but you seemed really peaceful so i decided to be nice let you sleep." Sachiko added smirked at the end.

"Oh." Was all you Yumi could say why looking at Sachiko before waiting a few seconds to speak again. "Well now that I'm up we can leave just let me get dressed." Yumi said as she was getting out of her bed grabbed a set of clothes and headed for the bathroom door. But not before Yumi got out of the bedroom she heard the wonderful compliment from Sachiko saying. "You look really pretty in those pajamas."

After Yumi heard that she had returned the compliment by saying "Thanks Onee-sama I just got them a couple days ago." Then Yumi was in the bathroom with a big blush on her face. Since her favorite person in the world was watching her sleep and complimented her on her new pink and purple striped pajamas she was having a good day even though she felt bad about waking up late. _"Now I have to hurry and get dressed so Onee-sama doesn't have to wait any longer."_ Yumi thought to herself as she smiled.

"I'll just sit on the bed and wait until you're finished getting dressed." Sachiko said before Yumi was in the bathroom.

"Ok then." Yumi said as she walked into the bathroom with a clean outfit. "I will be out in a few minutes."

"Alright just take your time Yumi." Sachiko said sweetly to her petite soeur as she took a seat on the bed.

"Ok I'm ready lets go." Yumi said after she finally finish getting dressed and returning to the room.

"Since you were late your going to have to study extra hard if you still want to got to the mall tomorrow." Sachiko said seriously as they walked out the Fukuzawa house. Yumi just nodded since it was only fair since she was two hours late today.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it more chapters will be coming out soon!

Oh and please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter it would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Date Part 1

 **DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BELONG TO WHO EVER MADE THE ANIME MARIA-SAMA GA MITERU!**

* * *

"Why does this have to be so confusing?" Yumi asked herself as soon as Sachiko left the room to get them something to drink and a small snack. Since Sachiko was right Yumi was studying non-stop since she had arrived to Sachiko's house. Although Yumi was surprised that no one was here she thought that maybe Sachiko's mother or father would be here but it was just her Onee-sama and herself.

"I'm back Yumi." Sachiko said closing the door to her room placing the tea and sandwiches in between herself and Yumi.

"Great." Yumi said happily finally able to get away from her exam books for a while and grabbed a sandwich.

"I'm very happy with you Yumi, you have been studying without a single complaint." Sachiko patted the top of Yumi's head then took her own sandwich.

"Well I agreed to study extra hard didn't I." Yumi said with a small frown as she added. "And I did over sleep so I need to make sure I make it up by studying extra hard."

"Well I think you did an excellent job as a reward lets go watch a movie in the living room after we finish our snack and it is getting a little late." Sachiko said as she noticed the sun had already set and it was now dark out side and looked at the clock noticing it was almost 8:30.

"Really Onee-sama." Yumi said with more excitement then was necessary but was happy as Sachiko let out a small chuckle but Yumi was excited to finally do something that didn't require a book with a bunch of terms that most likely wouldn't help her once she was done with high school.

"Yes Yumi." Sachiko said conforming her plan and made their way into the living room as Sachiko put in a movie and sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her so Yumi could sit next to her.

* * *

"Sachiko I'm home darling sorry its so late I thought I would have been home sooner." Her mother Sayako called out as she walked into her house.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Sayako said to her self a little more quietly as she walked into her living room and saw the two sleeping figure on the couch which was pulled out and was a make shift bed. Sachiko had a content smile on her face as was cuddling with her wonderful Petite Soeur Yumi as they slept.

"Must of fell asleep watching the television." Sayako smiled as she pulled out her phone taking a couple of cute picture to show Miki later showing how close their daughters had gotten with each other. Then made her way to her bedroom to take a spare blanket out of her closet to cover her daughter and her daughters soeur so they don't catch a cold. Giving a kiss on her daughters head before giving into sleep in her own bed.

* * *

"Good Morning Yumi." Sachiko greeted as she had woken up next to her petite soeur.

"What time is it where are we?" Yumi asked as she stretched as she sat up on the couch.

"Its almost 9:30 and we are in my living room." Sachiko said after looking at her wrist watch before adding a little confused. "We must of fell asleep during the movie but I don't remember getting the blanket."

"Oh I put it on you when I got home last night." Sayako said as she walked into the living room. "I couldn't let you and Yumi get a cold from sleeping with out a blanket now could I?

"Thank you mother." Sachiko smiled happily that her mother loved her so much.

"Any way I was just coming to wake you I have breakfast made." Sayako said as she her a rumble from someone's stomach as a small blush appeared on Yumi's face appeared.

"Thank you." Yumi said as she and Sachiko said as they got of the make shift bed and followed Sayako into the kitchen.

* * *

"Breakfast was wonderful mother." Sachiko said as she finished the last bite of her scrambled eggs as Yumi just nodded appreciative of the food.

"You are quite welcome any plans for today?" Sayako asked as she grabbed the now empty plates of the dinning table.

"Me and Onee-sama are going to the mall." Yumi said happily to spend so much time with her soeur two days in a row.

"Have fun." Sayako said as she watched Yumi and her daughter go get changed.

"Ok I'm ready lets go." Yumi said after she finally finish getting dressed and returning to her Onee-sama's room.

"Nice out fit is it new as well." Sachiko said complimenting Yumi's out fit. Yumi was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a light blue t-shirt, a three quarters of a way zip up dark purple jacket, and a pair white with pink striped tennis shoes.

"Yes the black skinny jeans are." Yumi said happily. "You look great as well Onee-sama." She was wear a pair of dark blue, blue jeans with a light green shirt with a dark green pull over hoodie on.

"Thanks for the compliment Yumi." Sachiko said smiling warmly at Yumi. Then made there way out of the Ogasawara house and into Sachiko's Mercedes Benz.

* * *

"Wow its so crowded for it being a Sunday." Yumi stated with a little bit of a sad look since she knew her soeur didn't like big crowds.

"Its fine Yumi." Sachiko said with a little bit of encouragement.

"But Onee-sama I thought you hate being around so many people at once." Yumi said with a confused look on her face.

"I do but its fine since we are together right now." Sachiko said smiling and making Yumi blush a little. Then Sachiko started to giggling when she saw that she made Yumi blush.

"Its not funny Onee-sama" Yumi said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Right, right I'm sorry" Sachiko said apologizing really nicely as she took her Soeur's arm and started making her way into the mall while asking. "You forgive me?"

"Yes since you said it so nicely" Yumi started giggling as well.

"So when we get to the mall do you want to start on the ground level and work our way up or start at the top and work our way down." Yumi asked since the mall was four stories tall with escalators or elevators.

"How about we start at the top then when we get to the middle we stop for a lunch break then continue were we left off before the lunch." Sachiko replied as they had walked in the mall.

"Ok then" Yumi replied happily as she took the lead. "Lets go ride the escalators to the top level." Yumi said happily that way Sachiko wouldn't be trapped with random people in a small enclosure.

"Alright" Sachiko replied happily being dragged by Yumi to where ever she wanted to go.

"Were do you want to start at Onee-sama." Yumi asked when she saw all the various clothing stores and jewelry shops.

"Where ever you want to go Yumi." Sachiko replied standing still looking at all the people and at all the stores on the top level in the mall.

"Ok then lets go into the that jean store over there." Yumi said pointing to one store to the next. "Then lets go to that shop over there." Yumi said pointing to a big music room filled with CD's and music poster of some popular bands. It also has a place where you can make your own CD for five dollars.

"Ok sounds good to me Yumi." Sachiko said while smiling at Yumi.

"Ok well lets get started." Yumi said. As they just entered the jean shop. Then out of know where a person came from behind Yumi and jumped on her back and hugged her.

"Ahhhh" Yumi Shrieked from the sudden scare of being hugged from an own known person.

Sei started laughing as Youko came and hit Sei on the back of the head for scaring the poor girl.

"Apologize Sei" Youko said sounding and looking very serious.

"Sorry Yumi I didn't mean to scare you ... that bad" Sei said when she noticed Yumi had her hands on her chest trying to calm her breathing.

"Sei-sama you didn't have to scare Yumi." Sachiko said looking a Yumi her still slightly shaken petite soeur. "You could have said her name first that way she would not have freaked out as much."

"I'm fine Onee-sama I was just startled a little" Yumi explained said her breathing back to its normal pace.

"Sure, you practically jump out of your skin" Sei said still laughing a little as she grabbed her side.

"Yea, well … Shut Up." Yumi said as she started blushing a little not thinking of a good come back.

When Yumi said that much to Yumi's embarrassment Sachiko, Youko, and Sei started to laugh even harder.

"Onee-sama your not supposed to laugh at me" Yumi said pouting at Sachiko as she crossed her arms.

"Right sorry Yumi." Sachiko said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Who then turned her attention to Sei and Youko and asked. "What are you doing her anyway Onee-sama, Sei-sama?"

"We were just doing a little shopping and noticed you guys. So Sei knowing her just had to scare Yumi." Youko said while pointing towards Sei as she put her hands up in surrender as she answered Sachiko's question. "So what are you and Yumi doing here?" Youko asked her petite soeur.

"Well since Yumi has exams in two weeks. I invited her to stay at my house this weekend and she studied all day yesterday so as a treat I'm taking her to the mall for some fun." Sachiko said before frowning and added." And since she will be busy studying this week then exams the week after. I thought this would be the only real time I will get to see here besides a few minutes in the hallway at school and in the rose mansion." Sachiko said answering Youko's question.

"Oh well good luck with the exam's Yumi." Youko said remembering how tough those test are.

"Yea good luck Yumi" Sei said smiling as she encouraged Yumi as well.

"Thank you." Yumi replied happily that she had support from her friends and grande soeur.

"Well we will see you guys some time soon hopefully." Youko said as she hugged Yumi and Sachiko goodbye then left. Followed by Sei who hugged them bye as well and left.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it more chapters will be coming out soon!

Oh and please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter it would be much appreciated.


End file.
